Not Until you're Safe
by jalex1
Summary: A Regular Day at Barden changes everyone's lives prompting Beca do to whatever it takes to get to Chloe. #TeamBechloe Sorry Im terrible at Summaries but please enjoy the story! My First Pitch Perfect Story! One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing a Bechloe Fic. So Please take it easy on me! This One shot is based off of One Tree Hill episode With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept I've tweaked it to fit the characters so I hope you enjoy it!**

~In the Auditorium~ Beca was rolling her eyes as Aubrey was once again dictating the Bella about their next rehearsal this rehearsal was much more annoying and dark because a The bright bubbly redhead Co captain was not present.

"Yo Captain Where is Chloe anyway?"Cynthia Rose asked Aubrey sighs in irritation when she is interrupted by the fellow Bella.

"Chloe had to be in a Tutoring session for her Socioeconomic class because her Professor promised her she would go up a letter grade if she helped the Sophomore class with a demonstration. Chloe will join us after 6pm...Now back to what I was saying!."Aubrey says

Beca sighed and crossed her arms the first 20 minutes of rehearsal was Aubrey tearing down each and everyone of them because of how they weren't projecting enough vocally.

"Captain Blondie Can we please hold rehearsals outside It's Hot as an oven in here!"Amy begs Everyone nods

'Come On Aubrey We're baking in here we'll be useless if we don't get some nice fresh air."Stacie eggs on Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Short Stack you bring the CD Player, Bellas let's all go out side Move it move it! If you're not on the grass in 2 minutes extra cardio for everyone!"Aubrey Yells

"I miss Redhead at least she's nicer."Stacie mumbles to Beca she laughs as she carries the CD player out to the Quad as everyone walks out Beca texts Chloe

 _"Can you please hurry up with tutoring and save us from Blonde Hitler. She has her panties in a twist again Im going to hit her soon if she doesn't loosen up the reigns"~Beca_

Once Outside They Bellas begin working on a new routine Beca's phone buzzes and she steps behind Stacie to read the message

 _Maybe You should pay attention instead of thinking about me so much Becs AND NO YOU CAN NO HIT MY BEST FRIEND. xoxox- Chloe_ Beca smiles

 _"But she's being such a jerk to everyone! And You know I'm always thinking about you can't help it...I miss you plus you didn't come over last night "-Beca_

 _"I was going to sneak out at 12am but I totally knocked out I was studying all night with Aubrey for Finals I'm sowee I'll make it up to you how about dinner after practice and a walk down the broadwalk? xoxox"-Chloe_

 _"That sounds pretty appealing to me Babe.~Beca_ The two Bellas have been secretly dating for 4 months now it started off with harmless flirting, then bumped up to hand holding, sitting on each other's lap...mainly Chloe sitting on Beca's lap then Chloe just admitted she had feelings for Beca and they both agreed to take things from there. They also agreed that since Aubrey doesn't like Beca very much to keep their relationship a secret from everyone.

"I need a bathroom break!"Amy yells out Aubrey rolls her eyes and nods letting Amy run off to take care of business. She sees Beca looking down at something while standing behind Stacie.

"Munchkin you better not be texting during My rehearsal! Stacie move 2 steps to the left!"Aubrey yells Stacie moves and shows Beca holding her cellphone Aubrey walks over to Beca and snatches the phone from her hand.

"You will get this after rehearsal."Aubrey places the phone in her back pocket.

"The Dictator has spoken!"Stacie laughs

"Ohh Beca got her phone taken away."Cynthia Rose teases her , Beca rolls her eyes and they begin their set list for Sectionals.

Withing 45 minutes of Rehearsal Aubrey cuts the music and glares at her group of girls and shakes her head."Guys you're not keeping pace, Stacie your notes are flat, Cynthia Rose your steps are off pace and Beca you're distracted! And where the hell is Fat Amy? Ladies we have to get everything 100% perfect before Sectionals! AGAIN!"Aubrey yells

Suddenly They hear a gun shot and screams. Suddenly everyone around campus is running out of the main building.

"What is going on..."Aubrey asked Stacie cuts off the music and Everyone turns their heads Professor Mitchell walks out and sees his daughter and her friends on the quad.

"Dad?"Beca asked

"Someone has a gun Becford Hall..there a shot fired I'm glad your not inside."Mr. Mitchell says

"Becford Hall...that's where the Socioeconomic tutoring class is being held."Aubrey states in a worried tone. Beca's head quickly turns to Aubrey digesting what she just said...Chloe was inside the school...with a gunman.

"Im sure Chloe's safe all schools have a lock down procedure right?"Stacie asked

"Speaking of we need to get you girls to the designated area come on."Mr. Mitchell says Without thinking Beca Quickly sprints to the building across the way leaving everyone shocked.

"What the hell is she doing?"Cynthia asked Stacie shrugs as they watch their fellow Bella run into the building.

"BECA! BECA!"Mr. Mitchell yells

"I'll get her! Cynthia Rose make sure everyone follows the rules and gets to the designated safe zones!"Aubrey calls out

"BECA STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"Aubrey jumps on her Beca tries to shove her off but they fall to the floor

"AUBREY NO! CHLOE IS INSIDE!"Beca yells at her and quickly runs into the building before Campus Police got there Aubrey watches as Beca runs inside she slams her fist on the ground and shakes her head. She turns around and sees Mr. Mitchell running his fingers through his hair.

Beca sees a baseball bat on the hallway floor and picks it up she looks around and begins to walk toward Becford hall.

"BM!"Amy calls Beca quickly gets ready to swing the bat but she stops when she sees Amy.

"What the Hell Amy I thought you were in the Quad with the others."Beca whispers.

"I was but I had to see the man about a horse and well All my other senses got cut off what the hell is going on here seems like Walking Dead...I didn't think it smelled that bad."Amy shrugs.

"Someone has a gun...a shot was fired...everyone had to evacuate..Im going to get Chloe."Beca says Amy looks down at her friend holding a Baseball bat and she nods

"And you think a baseball bat is the best weapon for a bullet?"Amy asked

Beca shrugs and grips onto the bat tighter "It's something okay..Look I dont have time to be thinking rationally here..I need to get Chloe."Beca exclaims.

" Fine I'll go with you then...I've seen worse in Tasmania. Im sure my sheer sexiness will overwhelm the gunman..or woman."Amy says

Beca nods and they begin walking further down the hall. So far all the classrooms were empty Beca begins to panic. She reaches for her cellphone in her pocket but stops.

"Damn it...Aubrey took my cellphone...Where the hell is Chloe."Beca worries.

"Look..."Amy points to the red substance on the floor

"Is that blood...looks like jelly.."Amy gets distracted

"I don't know...it could be..Amy I can't do this okay I need to find Chloe.."Beca says

"Hang on let me text her.."Amy says

"You had your phone this entire time?"Beca asked

"Yeah...Like Id ever leave without my cellphone."Amy says confused

"And You didn't say anything before because?"Beca asked

"You didn't ask! Anyways..hang on."Amy dials Chloe's number.

"Hello.."Chloe whispers.

"Ginger Thank God you're alright We thought you took the big plunge."Amy says Beca snatches the phone from Amy and turns her back to her.

"Baby."Beca calls out into the phone.

"Baby? Since when do you call Chloe Baby"Amy says confused Beca ignores her friend and focuses on Chloe's voice

"Beca..Im so scared, the professor has us on lock down no one is suppose to go out until it's clear."Chloe sobs

"Baby where are you what classroom are you in. I'm coming to get you."Beca says

"Room A76..Beca hurry I don't want you out in the hallway when there's a gun man on campus."Chloe says

"I dont care I'm coming to get you."Beca says in a soothing tone she hangs up the phone and hands Amy her cellphone back.

"So you and Ginger huh.."Amy asked Beca looks at her bestfriend and glares at her noting this is not the time for that.

"We've Been together for Four Months yes we're exclusive. We've been hiding it because Aubrey is a nut case who needs a straight jacket.."Beca says

"Cynthia Rose and Jessica owe me 50 bucks each."Amy nods Beca glares at her

"Just trying to ease the mood so serious...we've all had our suspicions Stacie said you two had been banging for weeks."Amy shrugs Beca stops walking and looks at Amy who stops in her tracks.

"My Girlfriend is in a building where a gunman is and she's freaking out, and Im holding a baseball bat as if I know what Im going to do with it.. yes Amy this is very serious and I need you to take this seriously."Beca says. Any looks at Beca and smiles widely.

"OM-Aca G. You love her don't you?"Amy asked Beca stops and again glares at her friend.

"We can discuss this once you have Chloe...I'm mentally thinking of Questions like who's on top..have you two even done the lady loving..I bet she's a fireball in bed...do the curtains match the carpet by the way?"Amy asked

"AMY! Shut up."Beca says as they finally reach the classroom door. Beca turns the knob and it's locked. She knocks on the door.

"Chloe it's me and Amy."Beca says through the door when there's no response Beca takes out her student ID and slides it under the door Chloe stands up and walks to the door picking up the ID

"It's Beca."Chloe says

"Don't open the door!"A student yells

"Ms. Beale it's not safe outside.."The Professor says

"It's Beca I won't leave her out there."Chloe says

"What if the killer shot Beca and stole her ID!"Bumper asked Chloe glares at Bumper she's not even sure why he's in a sophomore level class

"Shut up..just wait...I'll know how to tell if its her or not..Stuck in the darkness.."Chloe waits for a response.

"You're my flashlight."Beca responds Chloe quickly opens the door and Beca walks inside pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. Amy shuts the door and looks around there was about 8 sophomores the Professor and Bumper...

"Bumper what are you doing here?"Amy asked

"Need extra credit to graduate since I failed Professor Oberman's Class this term. What's going on out there?"Bumper says

"It's a Ghost town no one is in the hallways at all where did the gun shot come from?"Amy asked

"We heard the gunshot around here..Not sure where but it's close by..."The Professor says Amy nods and takes out her cellphone texting Aubrey.

"No one was hurt right?"Amy asked Everyone nods Amy takes out her phone and texts Aubrey about what's going on.

"Everything's okay now I'm here.."Beca comforts Chloe as she leads them away from the group placing her against the wall and rubbing her arms with her hands.

"You're so stupid to come into the building. You were safe."Chloe sobs and shakes her head Beca wipes Chloe's tears away.

"I don't want to be safe without you."Beca Firmly states. Chloe looks up at her and she wraps her warms around the brunette and kisses the side of her neck.

"IF it's safe we should get out of here.."Bumper suggests.

"I agree...we'll be sitting Kangaroos if we stay here..."Amy says

"I think we should just wait until the Police clear everyone out to go..it's safer that way. I won't put you students in danger."The Professor says

"We'll stay here for about an hour and see if it's died down."Beca turns to everyone placing the baseball bat down on the desk.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to say die..wrong choice of words."She says and takes Chloe's hand as they sit down on the floor together Beca pulls Chloe to sit in between her legs as she wraps her arms around the Redhead.

"You guys came in here with a Baseball bat?"Bumper asked shocked

"Yeah Beca was about ready to swing on whoever she saw in the hallway she almost clocked me."Amy shakes her head.

"But a Baseball bat?"Bumper asked looking at Beca.

"It was the only thing I could find okay...I just wanted to get to Chloe."Beca says placing her chin on Chloe's shoulder Chloe tightens the hold Beca's arms have that are around her waist. Beca kisses her shoulder and Chloe sighs.

After a few moments of silence and trying to figure out what was going on outside Beca looks down at Chloe who is resting against her Beca kisses her neck to subtly wake up her girlfriend. Chloe turns her head and Beca smiles at her.

"Stacie says your father is freaking out...he wants the police to go inside but they're game planning...and Aubrey is throwing up in a trashcan."Chloe says Beca can't help but chuckle.

"Can she record Aubrey throwing up and send it to you...that'll lighten up the mood in here."Beca says

"Beca.."Chloe shakes her head Beca kisses her cheek.

"Im just messing around..you know I thought I was going to lose you...in those moments when I couldn't find you, I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life.."Beca stresses.

"Babe I'm right here..You're stubborn ass put yourself in danger to find me which was a stupid move by the way."Chloe scolds.

"I love you..."Beca genuinely admits Chloe looks into her eyes and sees her tearing up a bit.

"I never want to come this close to losing you again...ever.. you deserve to be safe all the time. I love you so much."Beca tears up as she holds Chloe's face she smiles and kisses Beca on her lips.

"I love you too Beca..this isn't exactly how I wanted us to express our love to each other but I guess it's fitting since it's a unique situation."Chloe giggles Beca laughs and kisses Chloe again. Suddenly they hear another gun shot go off.

Chloe instantly clings to her girlfriend and Beca calms her down kissing her head.

"What the hell..."Bumper gets up taking the baseball bat.

"You're not going out there are you?"Amy asked

"Someone needs to check out whats going on an IM THE MAN in here so I'll go."Bumper says

"Beca's more of a man than you."Amy points out Bumper giver Amy a look and Amy shrugs. Bumper stops at the door and everyone waits for him to go outside.

"No one's going to go outside with me?"He asked Beca rolls her eyes and begins to stand up Chloe stops her shaking her head.

"It's okay...We're just going to check what's going on."Beca calms her down.

"No..I won't let you go out there."Chloe grips tightly onto her girlfriend

"Chloe.."Beca tries to reason with her.

"Fine but Im going with you."Chloe stands up placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh No bad idea, Gingers are always the first to die in action horror movies."Amy blurts out. Beca glares at her friend then looks at Chloe.

"You're staying here where it's safe."Beca declares at the Red head.

"I don't want to be safe without you."Chloe crosses her arms Beca closes her eyes knowing that phrase would quickly bite her in the ass.

"Damn it Beale using my own words against me, Fine but You hold onto my hand at all times do you hear me."Beca sternly voices Chloe nods and Beca pecks her lips as she grabs the baseball bat from Bumpers hands.

"Amy you stay here with the class, We'll call you if everything is safe."Beca says Amy nods

"Obviously I can't change your minds, I have to stay here with the younger students You kids be careful...Get help as soon as you see a police officer."The Professor says Beca Chloe and Bumper all nod and begin to walk outside.

The three walk outside and and they don't see anyone in. "Are we sure this is a gunman?...I mean Barden is an old school could be a pipe."Bumper says Chloe kneels down and sees a bullet case shell. Beca feels a tug on her hand and she looks down and sees what Chloe is looking at.

"This just got real...we should record this, this could be our claim to fame."Bumper says.

"What it wasn't real before is everything a joke to you? Our lives are literally in danger here."Chloe yells at Bumper looks at the Bella and shrugs.

"At least we'll be rich after this whole mess."Bumper says

"You're such a prick you know that."Chloe shakes her head

"I like to think it's a good asset to have look how freaked out you are, we don't even know if this person is serious or just messing with us, we've been out here for 5 minutes now and no one is shot or dead."Bumper says

"Guys enough we can't be arguing right now, we have to find help and get out of here remember. Bumper if you keep upsetting my girlfriend so help me god I will hit you with this bat."Beca says

"That's blood.."Chloe says pulling Beca forward "Yeah Amy and I saw that earlier.."Beca says

"And you didn't follow it?"Chloe asked

"I wanted to get to you nothing else was important."Beca says

"Beca this person could be really hurt...come on."Chloe drags her as she follows the blood trail. It stopped at the auditorium.

"No One's here good job Sherlock...The Police should be coming in anytime soon...Donald texted me he says they're about to raid in the school."Bumper says

"Tell Donald to tell the police to go into A76 get the class out of there."Beca says Bumper nods Beca feels Chloe's hand slip from her and she quickly tightens the hold on her hand. Chloe turns around and faces her girlfriend.

"Hold my hand at all times"Beca says Chloe sighs and kisses her lips "Im right here okay...but someone needs our help..I think they're in here...Hello?...We saw a trail of blood and it led us here...We're here to help you."Chloe calls out. The student reveals themselves.

"Justin."Chloe runs over to him and sees he's blood on his shoulder Beca and Bumper follow Chloe as she looks at his arm she quickly takes off her shirt and wraps it around his wounded arm. Bumper smirks checking out Chloe's fit body Beca rolls her eyes and nudges him with the bat.

"Ow...sorry I couldn't help it."He says. Beca takes off her hoodie and hands it to Chloe she smiles in gratitude and puts it on the looks back at Justin.

"Are you okay?"Chloe asked

"Im Fine woozy but Im okay."Justin wheezes. "Who did this to you Justin?"Beca asked

"The police are coming now if you know who did this to you everything will go back to normal."Bumper says

"It can't go back to normal...It cant."Justin shakes his head

"What the hell is wrong with him?"Bumper asked Beca she shrugs not sure what's going on.

"I screwed up...I just...Damn it!..Im so stupid!"Justin yells begins to get angry as he paces. Beca notices his change in demeanor and she grips the bat tighter.

"Justin...what did you do?"Beca asked Justin looks at them and shakes his head.

"It's hilarious that YOU THREE Are the ones here right now..my whole college career I've wanted to be in the spotlight get the praise of the crowd feel people watch at how talented I am..but I cant...I don't have the talent...LIKE BUMPER NICELY PUT IM A TONE DEAF LOSER!"Justin yells Chloe takes a step forward.

"Bumper knows he's a jerk okay whatever you did we can figure it out."Chloe says Justin holds his head and then points the gun at Chloe.

"You can't help me with this Chloe...I screwed up I can't undo this! I shot up a school the gun accidentally went off and hit me in the arm, Im going to be kicked out of school."Justin sobs

"Justin listen to me you didn't hurt anyone okay. Everything's going to be alright."Chloe tries to keep him calm.

"NO NO ITS NOT"Justin yells

"Stop Pointing the gun at her alright!"Beca yells at him as she steps in front of Chloe. Chloe sobs and Beca holds onto her tightly.

"You guys have everything...Everything...I just...god I wanted MY dreams to come true too."Justin sobs.

"So you shoot up a school? That's how you want your dream to become real?...Making the stupidest mistake in the world?"Bumper asked.

"You shouldn't be just a dick when I'm HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD!"Justin yells

"Justin please stop...the police are coming okay...we won't say anything at all."Chloe says

"Justin what do you want to happen..think about it what did you think would happen when you brought that gun to school...look you ended up hurting yourself, you're gonna be kicked out of Barden. What did you think would happen?"Beca asked

"I wanted HIM to respect me." Justin points the gun at Bumper who slightly jumps. "I wanted everyone to know who I am.."Justin sobs

"Now because of what you're doing...everyone will know exactly who you are..."Beca says Justin fall down to the ground and Bumper turns around hearing the police footsteps he gets Beca's attention and points his head to the door. Beca hears the footsteps as well she gets an idea and Justin is crying Beca takes the bat and hits Justin's hand dropping the gun. Suddenly the police kick down the door and begin running in.

"It's him all him he brought the gun!"Bumper yells The police run to Justin and begin handcuffing him. Justin kicks the Police officer and takes Officer's gun and shoots himself in the head.

"NO!"Chloe cries covering her mouth in shock. Beca turns around and drops the bat in shock Bumpers eyes actually begin to water.

"Get the kids out of here..."The Officer says As they are being ushered out of the Auditorium. As they go outside into the Quad there's an ambulance, and tons of news reporter vans interviewing students and faculty. The Police Send Beca Chloe and Bumper to separate ambulance to get checked up on.

Beca sits down telling the paramedic she's completely fine and that she just wants to be with her girlfriend but the process is taking too long. Mr. Mitchell walks over to the Ambulance and sees his daughter he shakes his head and looks at her.

"I know you're pissed but...look this was something I just had to.."Beca is cut off when her father pulls her into a tight hug.

"Im glad you're alright Becs..for the record..if I could I'd ground you for eternity."Mr. Mitchell says Beca laughs and her her father back.

"Explain yourself."Mr. Mitchell says Beca looks at her father "Ive been dating Chloe Beale for about 4 months now and when Aubrey said she was inside during the whole gunman incident I just needed to get to her."Beca explains.

"That was dangerous and stupid you could have gotten killed Becs..KILLED."He says Beca looks down.

"But I am however proud of you...You did whatever it took to take care of the person you love..You have my respect on that."he says

"Thank you Dad."Beca smiles

Chloe is on the phone with her Mom while she is sitting on the gurney "Mom I'm fine really..No Im not hurt at all yes Im safe, No you don't need to fly out here. I love you too Mom. Im safe now I promise. I'll call you later tonight Bye."Chloe hangs up. Once she's cleared by the paramedic Chloe hope down from the gurney and begins to walk towards the Quad she sees blonde hair running towards her and pulls her into a bear hug.

"Aubrey.."Chloe pats her back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Chloe Beale."Aubrey cries

"In my defense I was in the classroom I didn't want to scare you."Chloe smiles

"You're shaking...what happened in there? Why did Beca go after you?"Aubrey asked

"Aubrey Justin was the gunman...he brought the gun to school.."Chloe whispers

"What Why would he do that?.."Aubrey asked

"He was tired of not being able to live out his dream..."Chloe says

"I can't believe he would stoop so slow as to do this...that's ridiculous I hope they arrested him."Aubrey shakes her head.

Chloe closes her eyes and tears fall down "Aubrey he shot himself...The police tried to arrest him but he got out of their hold and he shot himself...He's gone. We watched him shot himself."Chloe cries

"Oh Chloe."Aubrey holds her bestfriend and lets her cry. Watching someone take their own life had to be traumatic.

After everything settled down the girls met back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment it had been 5 hours since Beca saw Chloe that day her father wanted extra time with her after everything that happeend and Beca couldn't decline so she was extra anxious to be with her girlfriend right now.

Aubrey opens the door and Beca nods at her. Aubrey hands Beca her cellphone "Im glad your safe...I still have questions but...Come on in.."Aubrey says. Beca walks into the apartment and sees all of the Bellas sitting in the living room area talking and it looks like a sleepover setting.

Beca turns her head and sees Chloe walking in the Kitchen getting drinks for the Girls Beca walks inside and watches Chloe turns on the Faucet she walks behind her and reaches over to shut off the water. Chloe closes her eyes as Beca wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hi.."Beca softly says Chloe turns around and pulls Beca into a kiss. They pull away for air and Beca places her forehead against Chloe's.

"Were you able to get some rest?"Beca asked Chloe shook her head " Sleeping didn't seem important I've been on the phone with my family since I got home."Chloe whispers. Beca cups her cheek "I'm glad you're here..."Chloe says Beca kisses her lips again and smiles

"I'm not going anywhere Beautiful..."Beca says Chloe nods and they walk hand in hand into the living room Beca sits down and pulls Chloe onto her lap as they join the others.

"I can't believe Justin is gone...I mean I know what he did was messed up but to go out like that.."Cynthia Rose shakes her head.

"Chloe Bumper and I were talking earlier we're going to hold a Memorial Riff Off for Justin next week once everything is less controversial people have their opinions but we're going to do the Riff Off for him."Aubrey says

"So I have another serious question"Stacie says Everyone turns their attention to Stacie.

"When did this happen?"Stacie asked gesturing to Beca and Chloe

"TEAM BLOE!"Amy yells out everyone laughs Chloe hides her face in Beca's neck.

"We've been together for 4 months now we kept it a secret because we just wanted to enjoy US knowing but since Beca's Superwoman move blew our secret here we are."Chloe smiles

"Beca you are even more of a bad ass than we give you credit for you straight up ran into that school when you knew there was gunman just to save your girl. A round of applause for Bad Ass Beca Mitchell."Cynthia Rose claps everyone claps for Beca and she blushes.

Beca shook her head "I'm glad you guys think it was Bad Ass Chloe nearly had a heart attack and ripped my head off for going after her."Beca kisses Chloe's shoulder.

"You could have gotten hurt..."Chloe pouts

"Like I said I don't care. I dont care if Im safe if Im not with you Im not anything."Beca holds her face.

"And the Bad assness goes away."Stacie jokes Beca rolls her eyes and she reaches to tap Amy.

"Amy would you do the Honor?"Beca asked Amy takes the pillow and whacks Stacie in the face.

"Oh That's it Pillow fight!"Stacie yells The girls all grab pillows and hit each other with it. Chloe hides herself against Beca's lap as Beca is throwing pillows at Stacie and Amy.

After a few minutes the Ladies put on The Sound of Music DVD Beca falls asleep during Chloe slowly get up from Beca's lap and doesn't want to disturb her. Beca holds onto Chloe and she opens her eyes. Chloe giggles and kisses her lips.

"I'll be right back okay..I just need some air."Chloe says

"Want me to go with you?"Beca asked Chloe shakes her head "Go back to sleep..we can go to my room once I come back."Chloe says Beca nods and she pecks her on the lips as she closes her eyes again.

Chloe goes out onto the small balcony and looks up at the sky not being able to believe all of the events that occurred today.

"You alright?"Aubrey asked Chloe nods at her best friend "It's just been a really long day..feels like a weird dream you know?"Chloe says as she looks back up at the night sky. "You and Mitchell huh.."Aubrey says Chloe laughs and nods

"Beca and I are the real deal...We shared our I love you's today...the circumstances could have been a hell of a lot better but ...I love her and Im glad she knows.."Chloe says

"I knew you two were hiding something, her clothes just randomly ended up in your closet that's no coincidence."Aubrey says Chloe laughs.

"We've been keeping it quiet for nearly a Semester so Im surprised you didn't catch on.."Chloe smiles

"Have you two?"Aubrey asked with wide eyes

"No...No we havent..we're enjoying what we have now."Chloe smiles

"Well if she hurts you in any way I will break her laptop, soundboard, headphones, and then break her into a million pieces."Aubrey raises her eyebrow

"Aubrey...Beca ran into a school with a gunman in it...I don't think Beca would ever hurt me."Chloe says.

"My ears are ringing..are you two talking about me?"Beca asked wrapping her arms around Chloe. Aubrey laughs

"Since you got here you haven't taken your arms off of Chloe."Aubrey says

"I like having her in my arms.I know she's safe."Beca says kissing her girlfriends head. Chloe closes her eyes and smiles.

"I feel most safe in your arms."Chloe whispers Beca smiles at her and Aubrey gags.

"All this sweetness is making me want to throw up stop it..and Beca you are losing bad ass credibility...but I never got to thank you."Aubrey says Beca looks at The Bella's captain confused.

"You made sure my best friend got out safely...you brought her back to me. You're not so bad Mitchell. I now consider you a friend...just don't ever hurt my best friend got it."Aubrey says Beca smiles

"I wouldn't dream of it...so since we're friends now...can I choose the set list after we win Sectionals?"Beca asked

"Yeah Not even in your dreams Mitchell we do what's on the list. Im going to bed."Aubrey scoffs and walks away

"How do you stand her?"Beca asked as she holds Chloe tighter.

"You warm up to her eventually..Since Aubrey Thanked you..I guess it's my turn as well.."Chloe says softly as she turns around to face Beca.

"Thank me For what?"Beca asked confused.

"Beca you do realize you went back into the school just so you could get to me...Beca there was a gun involved do you not understand the severity of that?"Chloe asked

"Yes Chlo I do understand the severity and the seriousness of a gun. But that didn't matter to me, you were in trouble and I needed to help you. I knew you were scared and I had to be there to protect you. Babe I told you from the very beginning that I would always protect you no matter what. I love you...I'd do anything for you. And I know if the roles were reversed. You would have done the exact same thing."Beca says

"You're such an idiot."Chloe shakes her head Beca kisses her lips and smiles

"I'm an idiot who sees a future with you..."Beca whispers as she takes out a ring hanging from her necklace. Chloe gives her a confused look.

"Im not proposing to you..YET. That'll come over time..Im telling you now Chloe Beale you're the one for me. And I better be the one for you too."Beca smiles Chloe laughs and nods

"Of course you are."She says Beca places the gold band on Chloe's finger smiling because it fit perfectly.

"This was my Mother's Wedding band...she gave it to me before she passed away the Summer after my high school senior year. If you asked me what my most prized possession is..it wouldnt be my laptop, soundboard, or expensive headset..it would be this ring...and now Im giving it to you."Beca says

"Why?..Beca I can't accept this."Chloe shakes her head. Beca kneels down and looks at Chloe into her deep bright blue eyes.

"You have to..because you're more important to me than anything else in this world, Im not sappy and romantic but Im going to try and be that for the next 30 seconds."Beca says Chloe laughs and wipes her tears away that are falling down on her face.

"This is my promise to you..that No Matter what..We're going to have our happily ever after together. I'm promising you my whole heart. No more walls. Nothing more but just my unconditional love for you. I mean Im not forcing you do say yes to this but...uhm Is that ...is this okay?"Beca asked Chloe kneels down in front of Beca and takes her face with her hands and kisses her lips passionately. Beca kisses her back and smiles against her lips.

"Im so lucky to have you. God Beca I love you so much my heart is going to burst."Chloe smiles Beca laughs and wipes her girlfriends tears away.

"You're love of my life."Chloe whispers Beca gives Chloe the most beautiful smile in the world and their moment is interrupted by a flash. They both turn their heads and see Amy snapping photos of them.

"You are getting married are you?"Cynthia Rose asked

"Beca you are totally not a Bad ass anymore."Stacie laughs

"Way to ruin a moment guys!"Beca yells standing up and helping Chloe up.

"You two are just so adorable."Stacie makes kissing noises Chloe laughs and shakes her head shutting the door in the Ladies' face.

"AWWW COME ON!"They all yell from the other side of the door. Beca laughs and Chloe walks over to her wrapping her arms around the Brunette's neck and pulling her in for another long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got request to do another chapter for this story I just decided to write an epilogue :) dont forget to vote BECHLOE FOR TEEN CHOICE AWARDS' MOVIE CHEMISTRY! DO IT DO IT DO IT!**

After doing cardio for the first half of the Rehearsal, Beca and the Bellas are watching Chloe teach the new Choreography she and Aubrey came up with for the new routine. It had been a month since the school shooting and since Justin passed away, everyone that was in an acapella group paid tribute to Justin in their performances the guy just wanted to be able to live out his dream, it was horrible the way it ended.

Since then Aubrey made it a point to get The Bella's their own Sorority house it quickly by approved by the Dean and now all of the Bellas were living together in one house.

Aubrey called Chloe has her rooming buddy while Beca whole heartedly wanted to argue with that decision Chloe explained it would be good for them to get some space and be able to miss each other. Fat Amy was then Beca's room buddy and being intimate with Chloe while Fat Amy was in the room was just a bad situation all together.

Aubrey shuts off the music and Smiles as she claps her hands. Chloe smiles at her best friend.

"The Routine Chloe just demonstrated will be used for Semi- Finals, I know it's been a rocky few weeks but we can not let our mind set wander. We are going to win the ICCA's Ladies And with the new set list provided by Beca will be our main focus, tomorrow we'll start off with Choreography get that down then we'll start on the songs. Great job today Ladies."Aubrey dismisses the Bellas.

Beca grabs her water bottle and walks over to Chloe who is sitting down packing up her things. Beca takes the towel from the stage and wipes Chloe's forehead while handing her the Water bottle Chloe smiles and kisses Beca's cheek and smiles in gratitude.

"Thank you Baby."Chloe smiles "You looked fantastic during that number, I love the way your body moves."Beca whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Behave."Chloe giggles Beca laughs and kisses her lips "Why No one's here, plus we have this place all to ourselves its not like we can go back to the Boarding house and get frisky."Beca says Chloe shakes her head and looks at her girlfriend.

"I know you're frustrated I am too believe me that's why I've been so focused on this dance routine. WHEN you and I make love I want it to be exactly, perfectly, right."Chloe says as she kisses Beca in between her words.

"It will be because I'll be with you."Beca whispers.

"Soon I promise. You don't want to have sex with me in this dingy auditorium do you?"Chloe asked as she packs up her things.

"Is that a serious question? Have you seen you Beale? You're like a walking Sex Icon."Beca says. Chloe laughs and pushes her girlfriend.

"Come on Feed me food. I'm in the mood for a Veggie Pizza."Chloe smiles

"As you Wish my Love."Beca grabs her hand as they leave the auditorium.

~At the Pizza Parlor~ Beca and Chloe are sitting down at the table but something catches Chloe's eye she sees the little girl struggling to tie her shoe. Chloe quickly gets up and kneels down in front of her.

"Having trouble there?"Chloe smiles

"I don't know how to do it."The Little girl frowns Chloe looks down at her bright pink shoes and smiles showing her how to tie them. Beca is in awe at how natural Chloe is with helping the little girl she smiled as the Little girl giggled and hugged Chloe. The Little girl's Grandmother walked by and she was telling her Grandmother about how the pretty lady tied her shoe. The Older woman smiled and Thanked Chloe as they left Chloe walked back over to Beca and sat down across from her. When she looks up she sees her girlfriend looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"What?"Chloe asked Beca reaches out and holds her hand.

"Marry Me."Beca blurts out Chloe raises her eyebrow and just laughs.

"Yeah Okay Beca."Chloe shakes her head and bites into her pizza. Beca gets up and moves over to sit next to Chloe.

"No Seriously, I want you to Marry Me Chloe."Beca says Chloe swallows her food and just looks at Beca.

"Seeing you with that Little Girl, I pictured how incredible you would be if you and I ever decided to have children. And it just added more to the fact that I am so helplessly in love with you. You're the most selfless person I have ever met, you're kind, you're funny, You're wonderfully weird. I want to spend my life with you Chloe Beale."Beca confesses. Chloe finally lets it sink in that Beca is serious. Beca Mitchell was proposing to her, at a pizza parlor. Chloe drops Beca's hands and Beca gives her a confused look.

"You see now I'm a little scared because you sound serious."Chloe panics.

"I am serious Chloe I gave you my mother's ring, I told you before I only want you for the rest of my life. The question is do you want me?"Beca asked

"I uhm. I. I have to go."Chloe says frazzled

"What? Wait Chlo-e."Beca barely gets out as Chloe quickly walks out of the pizza parlor.

Beca is sitting in her room mixing on her laptop when Amy walks inside and notices her best friend's eyes a red and puffy.

"Either you've been puffing the magic dragon or you're sad. Did the Foxy Ginger dump you?"Amy asked Beca sighs and looks at Amy.

"No She didn't dump me, She may dump me though. I'm an idiot I sort of asked her to marry me at the Pizza Parlor today."Beca admits.

Amy can't help but laugh loudly Beca rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at her face.

"Sorry Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! But you proposed to Chloe the love of your life...at a pizza parlor? Did she say no?"Amy asked

"She didn't say anything she got all panicky and ran."Beca frowns.

"On the bright side she didn't say No. Plus do you really want the way you propose to Chloe to be at a Pizza Joint? Come On BM you ran into a school with a gunman just to keep her safe. Im sure you can think of a romantic way to get Chloe to say yes to being the Future Mrs. Badass Mitchell."Amy nudges her.

Chloe is running on the treadmill at the Gym when Aubrey walks over to her and notices her Co-Captain drenched in sweat she peers over at the treadmill and it shows Chloe's been running for nearly 45 minute Aubrey raises her eyebrow and instantly knows something is wrong. Chloe only works out super hard when she's upset about something. Aubrey slams her hand on the big red Stop button on the treadmill.

Chloe notices the machine halting abruptly she looks over and sees Aubrey crossing her arms.

"What the hell did you do that for?"Chloe asked taking a deep breath.

"What did the Midget do?"Aubrey counters her question.

"Nothing okay we're fine."Chloe lies.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know when you're lying so spill."Aubrey points at her. Chloe fidgets with the ring Beca had given her a month again and she sighs.

"Beca proposed to me earlier today and she was serious."Chloe says

"What? Why the hell would she do that She's only 19 and you're only 22 you're too young to get married!"Aubrey yells

"Really that thought hadn't crossed my mind Aubrey!"Chloe rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"What did you say to her?"Aubrey asked

"Nothing I totally freaked and ran."Chloe sighs.

"You pulled a Beca on Beca?"Aubrey asked Chloe places her face in her hands and nods.

"Do you want to marry her?"Aubrey asked

"I uh...I don't know."Chloe says

Suddenly Chloe and Aubrey's phones both beep at the same time "EMERGENY BELLA'S MEETING AT THE POOL" The Text was from Fat Amy Aubrey raises her eyebrow.

"I did not authorize a Bella's meeting what the hell?"Aubrey says

"Let's find out what's going on. Must be important if Fat Amy is the one to call the meeting."Chloe says Aubrey tosses her a towel.

"Don think that' we're done with this conversation."Aubrey says

"I didn't think we were."Chloe giggles and follows her best friend.

Chloe and Aubrey get to the Pool and see The Bellas in the deep end.

"Why is this meeting happening without my authorization?"Aubrey asked with hands on her hips.

"I actually called this emergency meeting."Beca said walking out from the middle of the group. Chloe straightens up and looks at Beca who is dressed beautifully in a Black dress and her signature boots holding Chloe's favorite flowers Plumerias. Beca walked over to her Girlfriend and handed her the bouquet. Chloe smiled and Beca snapped her fingers, suddenly the Bellas Minus Chloe and Aubrey were singing beats and Beca smiled at the love of her life as she began to sing.

Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

(Aubrey raises her eyebrow and looks over at her best friend who is tearing up)

Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me - we're meant to be  
In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you

(Beca takes Chloes hands and leans closer to her Chloe places their foreheads together as Beca sings to her and she smiles at the tearing Redhead)

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl, I adore you, I adore you

"Im going to do this again the right way."Beca says.

"You're not going to actually kneel down in here are you it's dirty and you'll ruin the dress."Aubrey butts in.

"Pipe Down Blondie will ya Im trying to do something romantic here."Beca glares at The Bella Captain. Beca kneels down and smiles up at Chloe she sticks out her hand and waits for Amy to give her the ring. When 10 seconds pass by Beca rolls her eyes.

"AMY The ring!"Beca says Amy jumps and takes the ring out from her Bra. Beca sighs and wipes the box she shakes her head and looks back up at Chloe.

"You're the Love of my life Chloe, Nothing ever really made sense in my life until you came into it. More like barged your wait into it but I didn't mind at all. You're this amazing bright light that I never want to fade in my life. You inspire every mix I create you support me in everything I do. You yell at me when I'm being a pain in the ass which is 99.9 percent of the time. But more importantly you love me for everything I am. I proposed to you at the Pizza parlor probably not the most romantic setting but I was serious. I want a life with you. Chloe Brittany Beale I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy and a person could ever be, Will you Marry me?"Beca asked

Chloe looks around at the Bellas who are waiting for her answer and the woman kneeling down in front of her.

"Beca..."Chloe leans down and pulls her to stand up.

"Oh crap."Stacie mumbles

"This is not a good sign.."Cynthia Rose whispers

Beca stands up and looks at Chloe already feeling the pain of rejection. "I love you with everything I am, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. You make my heart beat faster than I ever thought humanly possible."Chloe whispers.

Beca looks down and at the floor waiting for the painful rejection and Chloe can't help but smile at how adorable this woman is.

"Earlier today I was freaked out because you asked me to Marry me while we were eating pizza and I should have just straight out said this earlier this afternoon to save you all this trouble."Chloe says Beca's jaw clenches as she closes her eyes.

"I don't want to marry you..."Chloe pauses

"Ouch.."Amy cringes.

"Oh my gosh.."Stacie says

"Shut up you two."Aubrey yells.

"I don't want to marry you until we're both finished with College."Chloe finishes Beca's head shoots up and Chloe smiles.

"I want to marry you Beca, but I want us to make our dreams come true first. And marrying you is a dream of mine. Do you mind if we wait a couple years?"Chloe smiles Beca lets out a breath and smiles.

"Baby we can get married whenever you want I just want you to be mine."Beca comments.

"I'll always be yours. My Answer is Yes."Chloe smiles Beca smiles widely and pulls the Red head into a hug. And kisses her lips.

'God you nearly gave me a heart attack. I was about to jump out of here and then jump back in so I could hit the concrete."Beca blurts out Chloe kisses her lips again and Beca slides the diamond ring on Chloe's finger.

Chloe gasps. "It's beautiful..."Chloe smiles

"Its a Ruby Engagement ring, because my love for you is a burning desire."Beca whispers Chloe begins to tear up Beca wipes her tears away and Pulls the red head into a passionate kiss.

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!"Cunthia Rose yells Beca jumps and Chloe blushes hiding into Beca's shoulder.

"Now you can finally get laid Beca. Ginger that ring wasn't cheap you have to give it up to BM now."Amy says

"Amy!"Beca yells.

"She's not wrong, you should totally get some tonight."Chloe says to Beca.

"Not in my room you wont!"Aubrey yells.

"Amy you're sleeping in Aubrey's room tonight."Beca says as her eyes never leave Chloe's

"Aww damn it...Im sleeping with Skinny Bitch Hitler I thought this was a celebration not a funeral."Amy frowns.

"Okay Bella Celebration back at the house! Lets celebrate The First bella's Engagement!"Aubrey claps

"I love you."Chloe wraps her arms around Beca

"You don't wanna know how Much I love you."Beca says

"How about we stay back a little and you show me?"Chloe asked

"You wanna have our first time here...right now?"Beca asked surprised.

"We just got engaged Beca this is the most special moment in our lives, Why not make it even more special?"Chloe asked as she pushes Beca against the wall of the Pool.

"You know what they say Happy wife happy life."Beca pulls Chloe into a heated kiss.


End file.
